


Disagreement

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeong-ha and Yashiro have a disagreement. They decide to settle it like mature adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-13-2006

Ko Yeong-ha pushed him against the wall, and all thoughts of whatever argument they’d been having flew from his head.

“You have no idea what you’re saying, do you?” Yeong-ha spoke, and it took a moment for Yashiro’s mind to translate the Korean into something he would understand.

He pushed away from the wall, lining his body against the one that held him trapped in place. His chest grazed Yeong-ha’s, and he hissed. 

“Don’t care,” Yashiro breathed, because at this point, he really didn’t. All he wanted was to feel those hands on him, to nibble on those full lips and wring breathy moans and whimpers from the Korean’s cocky mouth. “If you don’t like what I’m saying,” he continued in accented Korean, “shut me up.”

And as Yeong-ha glared, Yashiro smirked. He had a second to anticipate the next few hours before Yeong-ha’s lips were on his, and he surrendered to sensation.


End file.
